


We Were Never Young

by AutumnWinter



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  one shot glance about Vega and Saroya, song We Were Never Young - Raised by Swans be kind please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Never Young

_we were young_

_we didn’t heed those things_

_if birds were singing we were loved_

It hadnt been what the warrior was expecting after so long trapped in the dry cells the blonde still looked just as beautiful as she had all those years ago. She had if anything blossomed to an even greater beauty than she had been even with her saddened, tired eyes. Vega tilted her head watching the woman she had once loved entered they had been so close once so intimate. In a memory she could remember running her fingers threw the long golden locks. She was perfect her markings were so beautiful she was delicate and pretty but extremely smart. Vega had been happier than she would ever reveal when she knew she had to sanction the blondes freedom part of her had hoped dearly hoped that after so many years in the hot cells that she’d have grew to resent humans. That she would be willing to join the Trags upon her freedom that she would be grateful personally to the leader for securing her freedom her return to her son. For a brief moment when Vega lay eyes upon her she thought that her dreams had come true that the blonde had changed her opinion. Sadly this was not the case and Saroya had remained as she had been all those years ago.

It hadnt been what the former co pilot had been hoping for when she lay eyes upon the fearless warrior. Eight years Saroya had spent trapped in the dry cells, eight years on the brink of death, eight years of hell alone wondering what had become of her little boy. Upon her release she had been overwhelmed by the breath of life it had given her. The overwhelming sense of hope that struck her senses to the core, yet standing so close to Vega now she felt the same overwhelming emotion, but this time it was not of hope. It was of sadness Vega had aged well but her eyes looked so old so bitter and filled with darkness. For a split second she hoped Vega had changed but if anything she had worsened staring at the Trag leader’s markings she remembered a time when she had once traced them with her fingers. She remembered making love to Vega for hours on end when they were younger, when they were friends, when they were lovers. Still Saroya had found herself going to Vega for help it had warmed the Trag’s heart knowing the beauty had come to her for protection and she chose to set aside the fact she’d be doing it because she had no other choice for her safety and her son’s.

Vega would never admit this she would never show any emotion at least not until the war was won, Saroya and even her daughter were soldiers until that day came, just like she was. When the humans were destroyed the blonde would come around eventually she’d have too. She’d see eventually that everything Vega was doing was for the greater good and victory was almost in her grasp, just like the blonde. Saroya had watched the cold, calculating woman with her warrior atrian markings searching for a glimpse of her former lover. She could find none not even a glimmer of the girl that once was and it broke her heart both because she still loved her and because it saddened her the monster her friend had become, it would be her undoing in the end her death.

_we were young_

_like the universe_

_like our mothers were_

_**like these words** _


End file.
